


Shards of Kryptonite

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, Harming Mon El, Hitting Rock bottom, Lions and Tigers and Bears, Recovery, Self-Harm, oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Can Cat save Kara from her self-destructive behavior after Kara's life falls apart?





	1. Chapter 1

Supergirl had fallen from grace. It had been ugly, and she decided to drop out. People still did that, dropping out of society. She wasn't leaving much behind her. Her love life was one long series of short failed relationships. She'd been so sure of Cat and when their relationship fell apart so quickly Kara did too. Her adopted family had all but given up on her as she drifted from town to town and country to country back packing across the world. Her adoptive mother especially did not appreciate the fondness for foul language she had picked up working warehouse and demolition jobs. She checked in less and less frequently. 

Kara's current job was loading trucks in a warehouse in some podunk town in Texas. She couldn't even recall the name. She would pick an order, stretch wrap and band the pallet, and then load it on a semi truck to go who knows where and frankly she didn't care where. Kara didn't care much about anything or anyone. 

She had a membership at the cheap gym so she could shower and slept on the ground under some shrubs behind it at night. She drank a lot of rum and dosed her drinks with powdered kryptonite so she could feel the effects of the alcohol. As time went on she grew noticeably weaker, but in her self-destructive cycle she just couldn't bring herself to care.

Alex had tried so hard to pull her out of her downward slide. Her friends had all tried for a time too, but people have to work, and they have commitments, and everyone eventually moved on with their lives. 

Kara was hurt that public opinion could be so harsh. She was a kind hearted, sensitive woman, and the media's vitriol had been too much for her. With the Queen of All Media silent during her hiatus, the papers declared her a public nuisance and even published the dollar amounts of the damage her heroics cost. It all became too much. Defeated in spirit she went downhill quickly. She was away when the terrorist attack occurred. The dirty bomb irradiated downtown National City, and everyone blamed her for not being there to stop it. It was career ending for her. She had let everyone down. People had died, and downtown National City would be too radioactive for humans for many decades. 

Kara had lost so much, her family, her planet, Cat, National City, and even her own pride and self respect. Her only bright spot was the stray dog who slept with her at night. He was a pit bull mix who had obviously had a hard life full of loss too. Kara kept him fed and warm at night, and he kept a tiny piece of her heart alive. 

Unknown to Kara, she was being watched. A private detective had been trailing her and snapping photos. The detective had photos of her drinking and working and sleeping off her drunk with the dog in the dirt. After a few days the detective uploaded all the photos to a secure web server and turned in the bill for her hard work. The person who hired her was very disappointed by what she saw in the images. 

Kara lay sleeping under the bushes with the dog. She just called him dog. What was the point in a name? The dog noticed a stranger hovering a distance away. He kept watch, but the stranger didn't come closer. Kara went to work at the warehouse in the morning unaware she had an observer.

The warehouse was all hustle and bustle. Kara had a special set of forks that fit her arms and didn't bother with a fork lift. She wasn't at top strength, but she was still strong enough to work a full day flying pallets up and down in the racking, making up orders, and then loading them onto trucks. She did three times as much work as anyone else but received the same low wages as the other workers, and she did not care at all. She just wanted her day to end, so she could drink, so she could stop thinking and feeling, so she could sleep.

Powdered kryptonite works on Kryptonians intestinal tracts in a similar way to how ground glass works on human and animal intestines. It imbeds itself and does more damage than is readily apparent. As Kara drank the kryptonite powdered rum, she was slowly killing herself and doing damage that would take years to correct. 

As Kara walked out of work at quitting time there was a black limo parked nearby. She didn't even register the car and continued on her way to buy pizza and a 1.5 liter bottle of rum. Kara had poured in the glowing green powder that made the alcohol effective and was lifting the bottle to drink when a hand closed over hers. Startled she looked up into familiar brown eyes. They were warm and kind. It made her feel uncomfortable. She looked down. Another hand reached out and brushed past her cheek and blonde hair coming to rest on her shoulder. 

“I'm sorry.”

The words rang in Kara's ears and stabbed her heart.

“I should have never let you go. I've regretted it since the day I did it. My pride kept me from coming after you and asking you to come home, but I'm here now, and I'm asking. Kara please come home. I'm sorry for everything.”

Kara tried to ignore the attractive blonde woman. She lifted the bottle again for a much needed drink. Again the hand stopped her. It was warm on her hand and so electrifying. Her hand tingled, and she knew she had to get away. She stood up, but it was too fast, and she blacked out. 

When she came too, it was too late to easily get away. She was lying in the back seat of the limo, head in Cat Grant's lap. Dog was sitting on the floorboard. The car was speeding down a multi lane highway. How could she get away? 

Kara mulled over her options for escape. She could kick the door open and just fly away with Dog. She could leave Dog with Cat. She could wait until they stopped, and Cat opened the door and then bolt. A gentle hand began to pet her head. Slender loving fingers combed through her hair. She felt so tired. Sleep now, bolt later. 

When later finally came, it was at a Flying J truck stop. The limo parked. Cat roused Kara. “Hey sleepy head. Let's use the restroom while the driver pumps gas.”

Kara was groggy. She had slept a long time and had no idea where they were. Cat's gentle hand tugged her along to the restrooms while the driver pumped gas and walked Dog. 

As Kara sat silently in the stall she thought, “This is the perfect time to fly away. Somewhere remote where Cat won't find me. She's better off without me. Dog is better off with Cat anyway.”

But when she exited the stall she was caught by Cat who helped her wash and dry her hands. When a gentle kiss was placed on her cheek, Kara became powerless to flee. She wanted to flee, but the pull of Cat's hand on hers led her to the hot food case where Cat bought all the pizza. They headed back to the limo with pizza and cold drinks and a huge hotdog. 

Kara fed the hotdog to Dog telling him, “Don't worry there aren't really any dogs in it. They just call it that. Humans can be odd.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Kara ate the pizza deciding it was easier to eat now and then fly away. Cat was playing in her hair again. It made her tingle. Of all the things she'd lost she missed Cat the most. She didn't think it was right to miss Cat more than everything even Krypton, but it was the truth. Cat pulled her calloused hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it. Lightning shot down Kara's arm, and she momentarily forgot that she was about to make her get away. The limo was moving now. Getting away would have to wait. She lay her head down in Cat's lap again and drifted off to sleep as loving fingers ran through her hair and over her scalp with an occasional kiss to her temple thrown in. 

They stopped several more times as the limo drove through the night. By morning they were pulled up infront of Cat's beach house. During their 5 months together, they had spent many passion filled nights here. Cat led Kara inside and sent the driver away. Dog was put out in the back yard, and Kara was put in the shower.

Cat decided on soaking her in hot bathwater after she saw how filthy Kara was. The dirt clung to her in rings around her neck. Super toenails and fingernails were encrusted with black warehouse grime. Dunking Kara in the ocean might have been a better choice with the water darkening as the dirt was scrubbed off. Finally Cat was satisfied and made Kara shower the filthy bathwater off her bruised body.

The apathy Kara displayed about everything shocked Cat. She felt responsible. Kara had been a handful as a lover. She was soft and considerate and perfect really, but Cat had grown jealous of the world coming first. She picked fights and finally had shouted at Kara to get out and stay out. It was the single biggest mistake she had ever made. She immediately regretted it. Now more than a year later, she was ready to eat crow and anything else to correct the damage she'd caused. 

Kara might have racked up physical damages to National City costing millions, but Catherine Jane Grant had racked up damage to a vulnerable heart. It was damage with no price tag. Nothing obvious on the surface, but pain and sorrow abounded underneath. 

Kara stood in her robe, hair wrapped in a towel. Cat showered too and after a quick breakfast led Kara to bed by the hand. Kara resisted. Cat tugged. Kara still resisted.

“I should go.”

“I don't want you to go.”

“I need to go.”

“I need you to stay.”

“Cat please let me go.”

“I'm never letting go of you again. Get - in - the - bed.”

Kara took a deep breath. Ordinarily she'd argue with Cat. Tell her she couldn't just order her around, but Kara was tired in her bones and in her soul and arguing seemed like too much effort. She stood looking down at her feet.

Cat had seen defeat. Cat had known defeat. This was a new depth of defeat than she'd ever seen. She sort of herded the blonde hero into the bed. She climbed in after and wrapped her up in her arms, cold damp hair against her cheek. 

“Kara I love you. I was wrong. Let me try to make it up to you.” Another kiss, this one on the top of her head. 

Kara woke up to the smell of pancakes and latte. Cat had a tray loaded with syrup,pancakes, and 2 lattes. Breakfast for lunch was gone in no time. Kara visited with Dog. He was enjoying laying on the soft patio furniture. She should leave now. “Just fly away Kara,” she told herself, but then Cat was there, holding her hand. Kara broke down in tears, sobbing. “Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just let me go.”

“I want you here with me. I'm not letting go of you again.”

Cat wrapped an arm around Kara and led her back into the house.

Kara was so depressed and so emotionally drained that she gave up trying to leave and opted for Cat's bottle of scotch instead. Her kryptonite powder was gone, but she drank it anyway, chugging the entire decanter. To both her and Cat's surprise she became quite drunk and after curling up in a ball and crying she fell asleep on the couch.

Cat Grant had a lot of regrets. A big one lay asleep on her couch. Was this all her fault? No. Could she have made a difference? Yes. Carter was away at college and doing very well. Cat had nothing but time on her hands for repairing one very damaged superhero. She looked at Kara. “How did I let this happen?” 

While Kara slept Cat called Alex.

“I have Kara asleep on my couch.”

“Wow, how did you do that?”

“I hired a private detective to find her, and then I kidnapped her. It was far too easy. She blacked out, so I had my driver put her in my car. I fed her pizza, ran my fingers through her hair. I led with, “I'm sorry. I was wrong.”.”

“Oh well no wonder she blacked out.”

“Ha Ha. Actually I think we have a very sick girl on our hands that's why I'm calling you. She needs a doctor. She just downed a decanter of scotch and passed out.”

“Passed out from scotch? Did she blow her powers out?”

“No, I don't think so. She's been mixing a green powder with a 1.5 liter of rum every night, for how long I don't know. My detective found her two weeks ago. I wanted to just talk to her, but when she stood up and passed out, I had to do something so I took her home with me.”

“Do you have the powder? I'll need a sample. I'll be there as soon as I can. Should I bring a medical extraction team?”

“Yes, I have it, and I hope not. Come see what you think.”

Cat sat on the couch and pulled Kara’s beautiful blonde head into her lap. 

_____________

Deep inside the DEO Kara lay on a table while Alex ran tests. It took quite a bit to knock her out but unfortunately it was possible. It was also possible to put a regular IV in her vein. The results of the tests were disturbing, and Alex was sad, so very sad. Tears ran down her face as she finished the last bit of paperwork. How would she tell Cat? What words could she use?

“Cat, I'll be direct. Kara is beyond repair. I don't know how much longer she'll live.” Alex voice hitched and fresh tears fell. Alex whispered a choked, “Just take her home.” 

“What's wrong with her?”

Alex looked perfectly miserable, but she managed an answer, “The kryptonite powder is crystalline. It’s coating her insides from her throat all the way through. She is being poisoned from the inside out. That's why she's so weak. The crystals are embedded in the lining, and there is no way to get them out.”

“Surely something can be done.” 

“Nothing I know of. Take her home. Hold her while you can.”

Alex walked away to find a place to cry leaving Cat to take charge of Kara.

Cat Grant was having none of it. There had to be a way to fix it. If not fixed entirely at least enough that Kara wouldn't die. Denial is strong.

___________

Cat was no doctor, and she'd never played one on TV, but she knew a lot about health. Alternative therapies had come and gone in popularity over the years, and Cat had investigated and reported on a lot of them. So Cat put Kara through a regimen of colon cleanses and fibrous foods. Kara had never eaten so healthy in all her life, and she'd never looked so down. She was still drinking, and Cat was drinking with her. Alex visited several times and helped them finish off Cat's last bottle of scotch.

After two weeks of black beans, corn, and cabbage, Kara had a check up with Alex. The colonoscope was the worst part for both of them. There are certain parts of your sister that you just don't want to see. Alex saw no noticeable improvement. A stool sample did show that kryptonite was being expelled, but there was so much embedded over a long period of time that it would take a long time to work it's way out of Kara's system.

“Cat, I think you can stop torturing her with healthy food or at least add some pizza and ice cream to the menu. The amount of kryptonite appears to be the same, however the stool sample showed some crystals. It’s working it's way out slowly.”

“Is she dying?”

“I don't know.”

Kara sat, sullen on the exam table, shoulders hunched, eyes down cast. She had lost everything, and she looked like it. Now even her life was hanging in the balance, and she just couldn't bring herself to care.

“I made an appointment for her with the psychologist. She can go in now.”

The psychologist sat, and Kara sat. The psychologist had tried asking some questions and got no response. Finally after sitting in silence for a few minutes she suggested to Kara that she talk about something, anything, that came to her mind. The depressed blonde just sat looking at the floor. In parting the psychologist told her to come back when she had something to say.

___________

The beach house was out of alcohol. Kara packed a backpack and prepared to walk away. Cat was busy making lunch and almost missed that she was walking out the door with Dog. 

“Kara!”

The not so superhero stopped, hand on the door knob. She kept her eyes down cast.

Taking a deep breath, she said with effort, “Give me just one good reason why I should stay.”

Cat crossed the distance so fast she almost flew. She placed one hand over Kara's on the door knob. The other she tangled in blonde locks while she kissed soft Kryptonian lips. The backpack was eased to the floor and the younger woman was pushed back into the living room and onto the couch. The kissing was lustful and deep on Cat's part. Finally she pulled back and looked into bright blue eyes as she said, “I love you. I'll miss you if you leave, and I'll worry. A lot has changed. We've changed. We've evolved into different people than we once were. We can build some sort of new life together. Stay for me, for my heart.”

Slowly Cat leaned in and softly kissed her. They were quite a sight. Cat in her leggings and a babydoll t shirt, and Kara in her beat up jeans and an old X files “I want to believe” t shirt. Cat on her knees straddling Kara's lap, pressing her against the couch. Dog laying on the floor, his leash still held in Kara's iron grip. 

After what seemed like an eternity to Cat, Kara let go of the leash and ran her hands slowly up and down the older blonde's back. The kissing intensified, and it wasn't long until rough calloused hands found their way under Cat's shirt. She startled at the touch, every nerve ending in her body was alive. The roughness was a new feeling, so different from the soft, manicured hands of the rich and famous. 

Rough hands unhooked her front closing bra and as they deepened the kiss, those hands began a rough assault on her breasts, teasing the nipples hard and squeezing. As Kara's tongue slowly swirled against Cat's, she ran her hands down her ribs and around to clutch her ass in both hands. Cat's back arched. It was hard to breath with all the emotion and sensation. 

“Oh My God, Kara please”

Kara was still very powerful, just not invulnerable, so standing up with Cat’s ass still in her hands was as easy as ever. She turned around depositing her former girlfriend on the couch and hooking her fingers in the waistband of the leggings, she pulled them off along with the thong she found under them. Her lips and tongue dove into the soft, wet between Cat's legs. She let out a grown. 

“Rao, I missed you.”

Cat's knees were at her chest, and her head was thrown back, mouth open in silent ecstasy. Kara's hands were under her pulling her into her hot mouth. Frantic lips and tongue played over her pink, hot center. There was nothing to grab onto and desperate hands clutched air, fists opening and closing. She came, and Kara drank it all clutching her even closer. Finally Kara's blonde head rose up to rest on Cat's chest, next to her frantically beating heart. Cat's arms and bare legs wrapped around her tightly.

There was nothing else in the world like the sound of Cat Grant's heart beat after she climaxed. Kara could listen to that sound forever and never tire of it. Maybe Cat was right. Maybe they could have a life together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last! The much anticipated part two of Shards of Kryptonite is here. With Halloween just past us, I went with a bit of a horror theme.

“Kara, we need to do some surgery on you.”

Kara struggled, but she was too weak to break the restraints that strapped her to the operating table.

Her eyes watched as Alex added something to her IV. Cat was there, dressed in scrubs, with a mask over her nose and mouth. Cat stroked her head saying, “There, there, nothing to worry about. You'll go to sleep and wake up good as new.”

Kara struggled again trying to break free. Why couldn't she talk? She tried to scream, but there was no sound. In her mind she screamed, “NO! Let me go. Why are you doing this to me? Cat, let me up.” but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

Suddenly someone burst into the operating room. 

“Bring him in. I'll strap him down.” It was Alex voice.

Kara turned her head. Vasquez and Lucy were dragging an unconscious Mon El into the room. They struggled to get him on the operating table but managed to get him on and strapped down. 

Cat purred in Kara's ear, “We’ll have a new set of kryptonite free super insides for you in no time. I love you so much.” Cat kissed Kara’s forehead and smiled tenderly at her.

“New insides? Wait, no,” but Kara only thought it. The room started to dim and soon she was out.

____________

Kara woke up with a start and sat straight up in bed. She frantically felt her stomach and pulled up her shirt to be sure there were no bandages or scars. Whew, just a dream. She looked over at Cat sleeping peacefully beside her. They were in Cat's bed at the beach house. She'd disturbed Cat with her thrashing, and she was looking sleepy and cuddly but awake.

“Bad dream?”

“Ya, its ok. I want to go visit the DEO tomorrow.”

“I'll go with you. Now cuddle back up, it's the middle of the night and I'm cold.”

__________

Cat and Kara strode into the DEO. Kara appeared to have more energy than usual, a real spring in her step.

Lucy greeted her, “Kara, you look great! Feeling better.?”

“I feel great, Lucy.” Kara said as she strode over to give the shorter woman a hug.

Cat and Kara made a quick tour of the holding cells. Kara had helped put a lot of these dangerous aliens in there. As they walked Kara noticed the detainees were all eating barbecue for lunch. It smelled really good.

They left the cell block and found Alex in the lab. 

“Kara! You look great. Cat, she looks great. How are you feeling?”

“Well actually, I'm hungry. That barbecue smells great.”

“Oh, there's plenty left over. Hank has been barbecuing all night. Come on we'll make you a plate.”

Alex led the way through the DEO to an outside exit. Hank stood just outside the door, with an apron on, turning meat on a smoking, barrel barbecue. The smell of cooked meat and tangy sauce filled the air. 

“Kara, you look great!” Hank pull her into a hug. “Here let me fill a plate for you. Cat would you like some?”

“No, thanks. I don't have an alien metabolism.”

Kara ate a lot of barbecue. “Hank, this is so good. I had no idea you could barbecue.”

“So what brings you to the DEO Kara?”

“Oh, I came to see Mon El. Where is Mon El?”

Suddenly, everyone had somewhere else to look. 

Finally Alex said, “He's not here.”

“Not here, well where is he?”

“He left the planet and went home,” Hank offered.

Kara eyed the three of them suspiciously. Looking around she saw someone had been chopping a lot of meat. Hank, she supposed. She looked carefully at the meat on her plate. “You're hiding something. All of you.”

Suddenly, Aunt Astra opened the door and stepped out from inside the DEO.

“Aunt Astra?” Kara was stunned.

“Kara, dear.” Astra hugged her niece closely.

“How?” Kara looked at each person in turn.

Finally Alex said, “We were able to replace her damaged heart. The low temperatures in space preserved her body, and here she is.”

“Where did you get a heart? Wait, why do I feel so good today?”

Kara walked over to the barbecue and rammed her hand into the hot coals. She pulled it out unharmed. “I should be burned. What did you do?” She looked at Cat first, eyes accusing.

“Nothing that didn't need done. Supergirl does not need Mon El or any other Mon. . . Well, Winn is nice. We can keep Winn. You like him, and he's harmless.”

“What did you do to Mon El?” Kara advanced on Cat.

Now Alex jumped in, “Now Kara. We made good use of all his parts. Eliza came and helped with the transplants, and look you and Astra are as good as new. Hank even barbecued the rest to feed to the detainees here, so nothing was wasted. Look here comes another surprise.”

Kara looked with horrified eyes unsure what to expect. Bizarro Supergirl walked out of the door led by the hand by Lucy Lane.

“See,” Alex offered. “Bizarro is feeling better too. All it took was a transfusion of Mon El’s blood into her. All of it actually, but it's not like he was going to need it.”

Kara looked at her plate. The reality of what she had eaten and what her friends and family had done overwhelmed her. The barbecue began swimming upstream, and she wretched it up right there.

“Ut oh,” Alex said. “Kara come on. Let's get you to an exam room. Cat is that her first food? Maybe it was a poor choice.”

“Don't touch me.” Kara backed away as they advanced on her, concern on their faces, arms out stretched.

“Kara wake up. Wake up. Kara!” Someone was shaking her. “KARA!”

Kara woke up from her dream with Cat beside her. She scrambled away from Cat and looked around her. She looked down at her calloused hands and could see a fading bruise. Relief flooded over her, and she relaxed. “I must really be awake this time.”

“That was some dream. Care to talk about it?”

Kara considered for a minute. “No, not really, I'm fine now. It was about how much my friends and family would love to see me get better.”

“Cat, I'm never going to be as strong as I once was. Some damage just doesn't go away, but I want to try to be as strong as I can be. I have an idea about how to get rid of more of the kryptonite powder.”

“Oh very good. What do we need.”

“Gravel! Really coarse gravel, maybe lava rock.”

“How does that help?”

“I'm going to eat it. The high fiber foods aren't rough enough to quickly dislodge the kryptonite, but gravel should be really scrapy.”

“I'll call Alex. She can help.”

Cat pulled out her phone and began to dial. She finally felt hopeful that Supergirl would live to fight again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Danvers gives her professional opinion. Cat is desperate enough to do anything Alex asks if it will help Kara, but can she convince Kara that's she's worth it.

“If you weren't so weak, you could eat almost anything. In your current state of health, the rocks would do more harm than good. You just aren't healing as fast as you need to for the gravel to be safe.” Alex looked at Kara with big sad eyes. “I've brainstormed a thousand different ways to get the kryptonite out of your system. I even ran a model simulation on the effects of having you drink acid. Nothing I've looked at is both safe and effective. I even posed the question on Quora.com with a reward for a workable answer.”

Kara slid off the exam table and wrapped her arms around Alex. “I'm sorry. I know you’re sad. I've disappointed a lot of people. I wanted to help. I wanted to be a good person, to be a good sister.”

Alex’s arms clung tightly to Kara's body as tears ran down her cheeks. “You are a good person. You have helped, and you are the best sister anyone could ever have.” 

Alex released Kara and wiped at her eyes. “I do have an idea that should help a little.” Alex’s eyes fell on Cat, who had been sitting quietly taking in the scene.

“Cat, take her to Upington, South Africa for the winter. Upington gets the most sunlight of any city in the world between November and January. She can sunbathe, preferably naked, and that will help her gain some strength and hopefully do some healing.” 

___________________

Later, back at the beach house, Cat started packing her bags. Kara sat on the bed and watched her with xray vision through the wall of the walk-in closet. Dog nudged her hand strongly suggesting she should scratch his ears. Kara absent mindedly scratched his furry ears and thought about what they were undertaking.

“Cat, I don't think going to South Africa is a good idea.”

“Whyever not? Alex thinks it will be good for you.”

“But will it be good for you? I Googled it. There isn't much there. Three months in a small desert town doesn't sound like your cup of tea.”

“Tea, no. I prefer scotch in my cup. I think it will be a lot like camping. I'm preparing myself mentally for camping that way any amenity I encounter above the level of camping will seem like a luxury. I'm hoping we can rent a house with a pool.”

Kara got a pained look on her face, so much expense, so much bother. Ever since she came to this planet people had been going out of their way to accommodate her, protect her, keep her from harm. Now might be a good time to leave with Dog before she really caused a disruption in Cat’s life. How odd that sounded she suddenly thought, “Cat . . . Dog.” She giggled out loud for the first time in a long time. Clearly her life was going to the cats and dogs. 

Cat popped her head out of the door of the closet at the sound of the giggling. Her eyes twinkled. “It would do me a lot of good to see you regain your health and to hear you laugh like that, like you used to do.”

Kara looked down. She didn't feel worthy. Her smile left and the emptiness in her heart returned.

“Would it help if we got married? Would you feel better about accepting my help then?”

“Cat . . . ,” Kara began to protest, but she had no words.

Cat sucked in some air. She had to make this good. “Sometimes, your friends and family carry you. Sometimes, you carry your friends and family.”

“Stronger together.”

Cat stood silently letting her words sink in.

“Let this friend carry you to South Africa.”

Kara stood spontaneously and wrapped her arms around Cat. “You’re not my friend Cat. You’re my family. “

Cat smiled, and she felt relief wash over her. This called for a splash of the ridiculous remarks that were her trademark. “Well don't bother packing,” she stated as she backed away and returned to the closet. “You won't need clothing. Alex was clear that you're going to be sunbathing naked. There will be no arguments.”

Kara giggled again, and she blushed. 

Cat returned from the closet trailing a large suitcase behind her. “Also when someone asks you to marry them some kind of answer is appropriate.”

Kara was still standing. She pulled herself up tall. “First, I think I will need at least some clothing.”

“A robe, nothing else, you will be resting.”

“Second, I don't know what to say to your marriage proposal. We don't even know if I will live.”

Cat stepped forward and placing a hand on Kara's shoulder said fiercely, “I refuse to believe you are going to die. Awful as it is to say, we've been in worse situations than this. How many times have you saved my life? How many times have you put YOUR body between people and certain death? You are proof that no good deed goes unpunished.”

“Marriage, Kara, has nothing to do with death. It's about love, commitment, and creating a family. It's about trust and honor and having each other's back. It's about becoming more than you are alone by forming a team and being stronger together. I can understand if you don't trust me to hold up my end based on our unfortunate past, but I will show you my commitment if you are willing to give me the time. I've always had more money than time. I wish now I had more time than money. What good is my money? It can't buy me more years to spend loving you. My money can't heal the damage to your body, so I'm hoping my love and stubbornness will finally come in handy for something.”

They stood eye to eye in silence for a moment. Cat leaned in and pressed her lips softly against her blonde heroes lips. She whispered, “I've grown. I've changed a bit. My priorities are different. Give me time to prove it.”

Kara smiled. Actually smiled a genuine smile. “Do you think they have pizza in South Africa?”

Cat smiled too. “If they don't, I'll make you some. My cooking skills have become legendary. Rumor has it that Cat Grant cooks for Supergirl all the time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Upington, South Africa! Is Africa the cure, or does Kara just need a big dose of TLC from Cat? Cat has a surprise up her sleeve.

Upington, South Africa was beautiful. The Orange river added to the beauty and appeal as it wound through town. Cat had managed to rent a house with a pool. It was amazingly private, and Cat had hired two English speaking local women to help. They did the shopping and cleaning and advised on local attractions worth seeing. They only worked a few hours a day, but it was enough to keep Cat stocked with everything she needed.

Kara was usually out in the pool area soaking up sun. Cat insisted she lay naked on a chaise lounge and often took advantage. One of Cats indulgences was running her hands over Kara's well tanned body. This often led to kissing which often led to love making. The rest of the time Kara spent reading, writing, and swimming. Cat was caught up in writing a book. “Refining your life. The best results come from using fire.”

Alex had been right about the extra sunlight helping Kara feel stronger. Kara had not felt this good in a long time. Whether or not she was actually healing was unknown. Cat was very strict about it all. She roused Kara from bed just at dawn. They took their meals beside the pool. Cat would not let Kara come inside until it began to get dark each evening. 

After a month of sunbathing Alex came to visit Kara bringing a mobile medical lab with her. It was a suitcase that contained a microscope, slides, sample collection swabs, and the specialized equipment needed to draw blood from a Kryptonian including kryptonite tipped syringe needles. 

Cat was very interested in the test results and began hovering over Alex as soon as she was done collecting samples. “Cat, I'm tired from my trip and low on patience. Hovering over me won't make the process go any faster.” Alex took a deep calming breath. “Do you have anything to drink?”

“The vineyards here makes a rosé, I've been enjoying. I'll get you a glass. No, I'll bring the bottle.” Cat disappeared into the kitchen. Relieved Alex resumed her lab tests. 

Cat found Kara in the kitchen having a snack. Her mouth was stuffed at the moment with a bread and butter and leftover spaghetti sandwich. “Your sister, who is working hard on your lab tests, needs a drink.” Cats slender hand picked up a wine bottle.

Kara swallowed hard trying to clear her over loaded mouth so she could speak. “Some cheese and bread would be nice with that wine.”

Cat look at her dubiously. “It would if there was any left,” she teased with a raised eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes and grabbing a plate, Kara produced a loaf of bread and some sharp cheddar cheese. “We have plenty.” 

Soon they were ready to take the snacks to Alex. Kara pulled Cat to her and wrapped her up in her arms. “I know you're worried about the results. I'm sorry.”

Cat snuggled into the warm embrace. 

Soft lips descended kissing Cats cheek and then finding her mouth. Slow and warm the kiss continued making Cat short of breath. Her hand found the tie to Kara's robe and she pulled. As the robe swung open, Cat slipped inside snuggling against Kara's naked body. The kiss continued as Cats soft hands glided across super soft skin. Slender fingers found their way past blonde curls and into soft wet folds. It didn't take long for quick fingers to produce an orgasm. Cat whispered in her ear, “I love how quickly you come for me. You’re so sensitive.”

The quiet words boomed in Kara super ears. She shook her head. “I'm not sensitive. Your hot. I get so excited when you touch me.”

The older blonde couldn't help smirking. She folded the robe back into place and tied it shut. A quick wash of her hands later she was carrying wine to Alex. Kara followed with the food. 

Alex was bent over the microscope looking at slides and making notes. She didn't even notice the wine Cat set beside her or the plate of food. The two lovers cuddled up on the couch to wait for the results. Once Alex looked up and was going to say something to the, but her eyes fell on the wineglass. She smiled and lifted it up to them in a silent toast. Whatever she was going to say was lost, and she went back to the slides. 

Finally Alex stood and refilled her glass with the rosé. “I really like this wine,” she said as she walked to take a seat in a comfortable chair near the couch. 

“Yes, the Orange River Cellars have some excellent wines.”

Alex ate some cheese and sipped more wine. Cat tried to keep her veneer of calm, but Alex had already busted her for hovering, so it was a thin veneer at best.

Alex looked up and smiled. She directed a question at Kara. “How much time have you been spending in the sun?”

“All day from sun up to sundown. Cat won't hear otherwise,” Kara said as she pouted.

“And how much clothing do you wear?” 

Kara rolled her eyes, “ None, unless we have a visitor. I have a robe. It's the only clothes Cat let me bring.”

Alex’s eyes got big. She looked at Cat inquisitively.

“We are strictly following Dr. Danvers orders, which were sunbathing, in South Africa, naked.” She looked very pleased with herself and looked at Kara, “I will entertain no objections”

Alex made notes recording these details. Her face gave nothing away, but she looked relieved not dire. She looked up, “Results are mixed. To the good, I had to use a kryptonite tipped needle to extract the blood samples. I see no bruising. Your hands are soft with no trace of callus. Your vitals appear normal.” Cat smiled and relaxed. “However you are still shedding kryptonite, and even though it seems to be leaving your body at an accelerated rate, you are not 100%. There’re dead cells clinging to the shards of kryptonite. The cells the kryptonite is embedded in are dying, and the entire little packet is swept out of your body. I'm recommending another month of sunbathing.”

Kara slumped in her robe, dejected. Cat though was beaming. “This is good news! To celebrate I have a surprise for you both. Tomorrow we are going on a 4 day safari tour of the Kgalagadi Transfrontier Park. I've made all the arrangements. Our tour guide will pick us up in the morning. I've already packed.”

“Cat, I am not going on a 4 day safari tour in this robe.”

“Why not?” Cat seemed so serious Alex's mouth hung open in surprise. Cat smirked and patted Kara's knee. “I picked out some sundresses for you from one of the local shops. Wait till you see the lingerie selections.” Cat looked more predator than pet as she mentioned the lingerie.

Kara turned red because Alex was hearing this conversation, but she was clearly please that she’d be getting out for the first time in a month. Kara’s genuine feelings of happiness did not go unnoticed by both Cat and Alex. Real progress had been made not only physically but emotionally as well. 

It was getting later, and Alex announced she needed to finish her exam notes, so Cat and Kara made their way to bed. Kara grabbed a shower while Cat double checked their bags. When Cat was finally ready for bed, she found that Kara had already discovered the lingerie and was wearing a blue lace teddy. Seeing Kara sprawled invitingly on the bed pushed every thought from Cat's mind. 

How Cat’s robe ended up on the floor she didn't recall. Oddly Kara still wore the blue teddy. 

Cat whispered, “You’re supposed to be the naked one.”   
Kara’s soft lips found hers; and as their tongues danced, Cat got lost again in the warmth and passion. 

Morning came, and they were all up early eating breakfast and chattering excitedly about the park tour. Kara had a camera she was playing with, and Alex was packing away some snacks. She knew Kara would want them later on. Feeding a Kryptonian was a lot like trying to feeding a volcano wood. 

A car horn sounded outside and there was a knock at the door. Kara looked at the door and announced, “It's our tour guide.”

They all grabbed bags and headed out to start their safari tour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The safari begins, and Kara isn't as well as she seems.

The SUV bumped along the road into the park. It had been daylight for a few hours and no animals were in view. The rough African landscape make it seem like a lion or giraffe could be around the next bush, but bush after bush there was nothing in sight. The tour guide who drove was perhaps in her late 20s and the attractive athletic type. She wasn't pretty in the face so much as she was a sexy package of muscle and relaxed confidence. She was a wealth of knowledge and she and Alex had been exchanging data non stop since the beginning of the ride.

Cat was clearly not enjoying the bleak landscape or the bumpy ride. “It’s all beach, no water,” Kara heard her mumble.

Kara was glad to be seeing anything other than the back garden of their rented house where she’d spent the last four weeks exclusively.

They came to a stop. Alex and Miina, the tour guide, hopped out. They trotted a few feet off the road and stood over a large brown lump chattering away excitedly. Kara snatched her camera up, but there was nothing to see except the brown lump. She looked at Cat.

Cat was holding her forehead in her hand. “Cat what is that,” Kara asked?

“From the size, I assume elephant spoor,” Cat answered in the “Beam me up Scotty. There’s no intelligent life down here.” voice she frequently used when she had no patience or appreciation for other people's fascinations. “I paid $2000 so your sister could emote with “Wonder Woman“ over a pile of dung.”

“Oh no, Cat that's not Wonder Woman,” Kara replied matter of factly.

Cats eyes slide sideways, and then her head turned. Kara saw the look on her face and immediately realized her error. “Oh, you didn't mean she was actually Wonder Woman. You just meant . . .ya,” she trailed off and turned her head away from Cats steel gaze to look out the window. Earthling sarcasm, it was the bane of her existence especially with Cat. 

“There’s a pride of lions about a mile away in this direction, some meerkats and huh, do they have desert roaches?” Kara made a disgusted face.

Miina and Alex returned to the SUV smiling, and the tour resumed. 

Mina, their tour guide, began explaining the effect poaching was having on the animals of the Kalahari. “It's more complicated that you'd think,” she said. “Some poachers are after ivory, rhino horns, and other parts that are used in art or traditional medicine. Other poachers are here to get meat to sell in the cities. There is a surprising demand for it. Then there are the bushmen. They lived and hunted here to provide for their families for thousands of years. Now though it's illegal to hunt here. Many bushmen have been arrested and some killed for poaching. Some species will become extinct if a way isn't found to stop it.”

The reporter in Cat sprang to life. “Tell us. What is being done to stop it?”

Miina was eager to respond. “The Kalahari is vast. So even though some areas are controlled as parks, not all of it is protected. The parks have armed guards who patrol looking for poachers. Some even employ helicopters. There just isn't enough money to fund large armed patrols. There is pressure internationally to make trade of poached animal parts illegal. A lot of progress has been made, however smugglers find ways to supply their buyers.”

“Anytime something is illegal there is a black market for it,” Cat mused. She reached over and squeezed Kara's hand. “Would more enforcement help or is there more to it than that?” 

“Enforcement has been proven to be effective, but it has to be kept up over time. If you relax your guard the poaching resumes. Educating people to help take away the market for illegally poached products has also helped. Since the Kalahari is encompassed by several countries coordinating efforts can be challenging, and confronting armed poachers is dangerous.”

Seeing very few signs of life, they continued their drive until they reached the chalets at the Twee Rivieren camp. Kara had seen a lot on the way, but Kara did a good job of not giving herself away to the tour guide. Once their baggage was put away, they had some lunch. Cat made Kara eat hers in the sun. If their guide found it odd, she didn't say anything. Cat was a light eater, so Kara finished her lunch for her. Alex was having red wine with their tour guide. 

Kara tried to whisper to Cat, “I think our guide has a crush on Alex.”

“Keep your voice down, Dear. I think it's the other way around. Alex has a crush on our guide.”

“Then where is our wine?”

“Oh, good point. That bottle of wine did seem to materialize from nowhere.”

Alex and Miina chatted away at a brisk pace barely eating, sipping wine. Cat and Kara looked at each other and giggled. “Maybe Alex should reschedule her flight, do some scientific research in the desert.”

“On elephant dung?” Cat quipped, and they both giggled.

Cat drew Kara aside so they were out of sight between buildings. “I know you saw a lot today. Why don't you take a private tour? Run! Fly! Go see the sights.”

Kara stepped closer to Cat and wrapped her arms around her saying, “Why don't I take you with me?”

“You go and when you come back if there is something you want me to see, I'll go then. I am rather fond of big cats. I packed your suit, change and go. I'll buy some time with the love birds.”

Cat strolled back out to the picnic table where Alex and Miina were seated. She held out a cup, and Miina poured the wine. The conversation was now centering around comparing education. Miina was very impressed with Alex’s doctorate in bioengineering. Miina was still working on her doctorate in botany, and that's why she was giving tours in the Kalahari. She was here to do research, and she needed work. It was a perfect fit. 

Cat was seeing a story: plants and animals and poaching. There was human interest and danger. Kara seemed to be coming around too. Maybe this was what Kara needed to come back to the land of the living: fight some poachers, save some endangered animal lives, be super again.

Alex gave Cat a questioning look. Cat make a subtle flying motion with her hand. Alex dove into asking questions about Miina’s research in the desert. They learned that she had several test stations set up along the tour routes. This allowed her to do her research while also working. She had at least another year to go before she was ready to publish the results. Miina finished talking with, “Desert plants seem rugged, but they are actually very fragile. It takes a long time for them to recover from damage, and that's what I'm studying. The length of time certain plants take to recover from damage.”

Cat actually found it all fascinating. There was a certain excitement to it all that reminded her of her early years in journalism. Young people not yet jaded and beaten up by life. Her thoughts turned to Kara. Kara never had a chance to be a happy, carefree young adult ready to take on the world thinking she could make a difference. She'd made a difference, but the carefree part had been robbed from her when her mother sent her away into space. 

Kara was suddenly back. She sauntered up to the picnic table dressed in full Supergirl regalia and plunked down. Alex and Cat were stunned, mouth agape. Miina’s eyes shot back and forth trying to gauge reactions and make sense of what she was seeing. Kara casually said, “What's the point of a secret identity? No one even cares that I exist anymore. Seriously.”

She looked at Miina, “Hi.” She held out her hand, “I'm Kara aka Supergirl.”

Miina shook her hand and smiled unsure if this was Supergirl or a mental illness manifesting itself. She looked to Alex for comfort. Alex was clearly not impressed with Kara. The look on her face said lecture. Miina looked at Cat who had looked away and was actively looking at anything except Kara or Alex. 

“Alex don't take that tone with me. It's been years since anyone cared who I was, and you know it. I am a hated, washed up, has been.”

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms disapprovingly. 

“Anyway, I found some lions a few miles away, and I want Cat to see them. The cubs are adorable.” Supergirl stood and beckoned to Cat to join her. 

Cat had to side with Kara. She was as fragile as these desert plants Miina was studying. She stepped up to Kara and wrapped her arms around her for the flight. Kara grinned, wrapped Cat up tight in her arms, and gently rose into the sky.

Miina had no words. Alex had no words. They sat in silence. Finally Miina spoke, “That's not really your sister.”

“Yes and no. My family adopted her when she came to earth.”

“So you're taking a family safari vacation in Africa? I know they've been here a month already. Cat Grant renting a house with her young girlfriend is a big deal here. Not that any of it is my business. I spend my time in the desert taking measurements and photos of damaged weeds.”

“Kara needed some rehab and R n R. There is a lot of sun here. She is a bit like a plant that way. Thrives in full sun.”

Miina smiled, “All the more reason to like her. If you are done with your lunch Dr. Danvers, I have a research station set up a short walk from here. If you like you can keep me company while I measure grass and take hydration readings.”

Alex was so grumpy. Miina had been enjoying her company a lot, maybe too much, but seeing this side of her was no fun. “Danvers, I liked you better when you smiled. I'm pretty sure Supergirl can take care of herself. Besides I think she's right, maybe no one is interested in Superheroes anymore. Personally I find Alex Danvers much more interesting that Kara Danvers.” She held out her hand to Alex. 

Alex looked at the offered hand. It had been a long time since Maggie. It was already a fucked up day, what the hell. She took the offered hand and let herself be led into the desert.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat enjoy some time together, while Alex and Miina continue to bond.

Kara stood with Cat a safe distance from a pride of lions. The cubs were still small and looked adorable in the distance. Kara grinned at Cat, kissed her cheek, and then was gone and back in a flash. In her arms was one of the lion cubs. 

Cat's eyes were wide. “Take that cub back to its mother, now.”

The cub was clearly stressed and wiggled to get free, but Kara had a good grip on it. 

“Cat, they are so cute. I will take it back in just a minute.” She held it up. “Don't you want to give him a scritch or a pat?”

Cat looked severe, but it was hard to resist such a cute baby. She finally reached out her hand a stroked the cubs back. “Oh, it's fur isn't soft at all,” she remarked. “They look so fluffy.”

Kara smiled wide. “Ok little guy, back to mom.” She was gone and then back, but without the cub. Cat slipped her arm into Kara's, “You are naughty, and I love you for it, but no more kidnappings. I can enjoy them from a distance.” 

Kara pouted, “I know you're right. Harassing wild animals is wrong. No matter how good your intentions are.” They stood for a long time arm in arm watching the lions play.

Meanwhile back at the camp, Alex hung out with Miina while she took photos of plants at her test station and took measurements. She and Miina were hitting it off well, and it wasn't long before Alex’s mood improved considerably. Miina suddenly changed the subject from her plants to Kara. “I take it Supergirl is not well?”

Alex hesitated. Should she open up? Well, Kara had really opened the door already. Kicked it wide open really. “Yep, she poisoned herself. She’s been self destructive since all the unpleasantness.”

“So you make her sunbathe? Full sun like a plant? They have the most sunlight in the world here, so I assume that's why she is here.”

“She gets her powers from our yellow sun.”

“And you are here not just as her sister on vacation but as her doctor as well?”

Alex crossed her arms and said in a bit of a.sarcastic tone, “A PhD in Bioengineering is handy when your sister is an alien and needs care you can't get at the local ER.”

Miina stared at Alex and was quiet for a minute. She spoke, “You are amazing. You care so much for her that you went to school, so you could be her personal doctor? You spent how many years getting your PhD?”

“Well, pretty much. My parents are scientists too, but yes pretty much.”

“That's some kinda deep love there. She must be really special.”

Alex’s eyes were hot and filling with tears. She crossed her arms tight over her chest and looked down.

“Her self destructive behavior has been really hard on you hasn't it? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful topics.”

“Forget it.”

They walked back to camp in silence.

When Cat and Kara returned from sightseeing, Alex was giving Miina some personal defense lessons. It looked a little more personal than that to Cat and Kara. They grinned and went to get a shower.

Late that night as she lay in bed, Kara heard gunshots. She thought of the lion cubs and was immediately gone without a word. Cat was concerned by Kara's sudden departure. They didn't really know if Kara was bullet proof. Certainly, she was stronger and healthier than she had been in a long time. Cat got up and went to wake Alex.

Alex sat bolt upright, “She's gone?”

“Yes, she was there beside me, and then poof she was gone. I assume she heard something.”

“Poachers!” Alex exclaimed eyes wide with worry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG, Poachers!

Kara followed the sound of gunfire as she flew into the night. Being bullet proof or not was not a thought in her mind. Somewhere poachers were illegally hunting endangered wildlife. Her vision allowed her to see the poachers in the night. There were five of them, all had high powered rifles. They were shooting at a gigantic elephant with huge tusks. It trumpeted and roared in pain.

The poachers never knew what hit them. Kara took their rifles and twisted them up rendering them useless. She loaded the dazed men into the back of the box truck they were using and welded them inside with her heat vision.

The elephant was in distress. Kara had no idea how to help.

Alex and Cat stood nervously outside at the camp waiting for Supergirl to return. Hoping Supergirl would return. After what seemed like an eternity, a giant flying grey hulk appeared and set down in a clear spot. Kara appeared covered in blood. “Alex, I don't know how to help. Where is there an elephant doctor? He’s been shot.”

“Kara, we can help the elephant, but I need to know is any of this blood your’s? Are you hurt? Did they shoot you?”

Kara looked surprised. “I'm fine.” She pointed to the elephant. “He isn't.”

Miina, their tour guide, opened the door of her cabin. She took in the scene. “There is a doctor who can help him, but it's far. I'm sure there are other doctors closer, but this is the only one I know about. Ever been to India?”

“India?” Cat gasped, but Kara was already gathering up the giant groaning beast. “Alex, I have my ear piece in. Get me directions. I'm going to fly east.”

Soon Vasquez voice popped into Kara's ear. “Ma’am, Dr.V. Krishnamurthy is in southern India. We have you on radar. Head north about fifteen degrees. I'll guide you in. We have an agent contacting him now, so you'll be expected. And Ma’am, it's great to be working with you again. Vasquez out.”

The elephant was miserable and super awkward for Kara to handle. She saw a rail yard, and shoving the elephant into an empty boxcar she was soon lifting off and flying much faster. She gave Vasquez the coordinates to the poachers location, so they could be arrested. It took just an hour to reach Dr.V. Krishnamurthy. The boxcar allowed her to fly extremely fast. After leaving the poor wounded creature with the doctor she returned the boxcar to the rail yard and found her way back to camp.

She was a dirty filthy bloody mess. Alex and Cat replaced worry with hope when they saw a glimpse of the old Supergirl. Dirty, tired, maybe a bit sad, but confident and happy knowing she'd made a difference. 

“You look disgusting and smell worse,” Alex teased. “Miina is there a hose?” 

Hosing Kara down was fun. It never took long because she could scrub herself at superspeed. Everyone was happy, tired, but happy. The sun was coming up, and Kara had been brave and very Supergirl like. Cat pulled Kara inside to take a real shower with soap and shampoo.

Miina stood next to Alex. Alex beamed. Miina smiled. “This was good for her.” Alex winked at Miina and motioned to her ears. She put her finger to her lips, and then mouthed, “super hearing”. Miina waved Alex into her cabin and after turning on the radio said quietly. “You’re worried she will get hurt? I saw the fear in your face earlier.”

“The poisoning has weakened her. Just a few months ago I thought for sure she was going to die. She has come along way since then, but I'm not sure how strong she really is. She's fast, but is she bulletproof? Night time is a big question mark. In the full sun, she might be bulletproof. At night I don't know. If she had been shot . . . I just don't know.”

Miina put her hand on Alex arm. “We should think of a way to test it . . . short of shooting her.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The safari continues.

Kara came out of the shower smelling like soap, clean and fresh. Cat was waiting for her and quietly pulled her into a long, tender hug. They stood arms encircling each other, Cat's head nestled into her shoulder, just feeling. Finally, Cat raised her head and kissed Kara’s cheek. She kissed her again, softer. Kara’s lips found Cat's and softly, slowly they communicated their feelings without words.

Eventually, Kara lost her robe, and they found the bed. Neither woman was in a hurry. They lay facing each other. Cat gently ran tiny, soft fingers over Kara’s arm and landed kisses here and there on her face. Kara looked everywhere, but Cat's eyes. Something was still broken deep inside her. It had been very impulsive of her to rush off into the night, and now that it was over and she'd had time to think on her long flight back to the camp, the heroic Kara of years ago just wasn't there.

“Kara, no one expects you to pick up where you left off and be Supergirl again. Don't pressure yourself. You removed five dangerous men from poaching endangered animals. I'm very proud of you. It scared me to death, but it turned out fine, and you’re safe.”

“I didn’t think. I just reacted. I imagined they were shooting the lions, and I was so scared and angry. People can be so horrible, Cat.” Tears streamed down her face and her chin wrinkled as she frowned. “My people on Krypton were no better. They were at war with each other. I don't understand why some people can be so evil. It feels like no matter what I do, it will never make a real lasting difference, because there will always be evil people.”

“And there will always be good people to stand up against the evil. Educating people only goes so far though. There is a place for people who make the quick fix to an urgent problem, and a place for people who take the longer road of educating people. Give a man a fish, and he will eat for a day. Teach a man to fish, and he will eat for a lifetime. Let a man sell a fish, and he will fish until there are no more.” People can be very self-centered and very shortsighted, but not you, Kara. You give and give until you have nothing left. So from now on, you are going to keep something for yourself. No more giving all you've got.

“Can you be the something I keep for myself?” Kara grinned mischievously and played in Cat's soft blonde hair.

“That's not exactly what I had in mind; but yes, I'm a part of what you can keep for yourself.

Kara smiled a genuinely happy, contented smile as she gently brushed Cat's lips with her own. Slow seemed so good right now. She felt tired, so drained, and then she was asleep. 

Cat watched as Kara nodded off. She had wondered how much a strain the late night flight had been on Supergirl. The strain was starting to show. She went to get Alex to help her carry Kara into the sunlight. Cat had had the forethought to purchase all the tours, so that they could have the place to themselves. Wealth came with privacy if you wanted to pay for it.

Miina set up a chaise lounge, while Cat and Alex carried a naked, sleeping Kara outside. She never once woke up or even stirred. When they had breakfast, not even the smell of food woke Kara. Alex checked her vitals. They seemed fine. She'd brought her travel lab with her, and Miina was fascinated as Alex explained everything she had in the cases. They talked animatedly while Cat started on the chilled, sweet wine and relaxed in the shade. 

As lunchtime rolled around, Cat suggested they wake Kara up, so she could eat. Alex agreed. It was hard to wake Kara and keep her awake long enough for her to eat the stack of butter and syrup covered pancakes they made for her. Soon she was back to sleeping hard under the healing South African sun. 

Miina quizzed Alex over the striking similarity between Kara’s physiology and plant physiology. Did Kara process the sun using photosynthesis? Did she require large amounts of water. Would plant fertilizer help? Did she require extra nitrogen?

Perhaps Alex should have been reluctant to discuss Kara's Kryptonian physiology, but she had no reason to distrust Miina. On the contrary it was nice to have someone she could talk to on her own level. So she went into detail on Kryptonian anatomy, and how similar yet different it was to human anatomy. She even explained how Kara had poisoned herself. “The crystalline structure allowed it to embed itself into her entire digestive tract. She's shedding some of it daily, but there was so much of it, I don't know if she will ever be rid of all of it. She hates it when I take a stool sample, but there’s no other way to track how much of it she's shedding. Cat's been keeping her on a high fiber diet hoping that will help dislodge the kryptonite at a faster rate. In theory it should help. If nothing else at least Cat feels like she is doing something. Coming to South Africa was a great idea. Kara seems much stronger than she was. Although you can't really tell by looking at her now.”

Alex got up and wiped the drool off Kara's mouth with a paper towel. She was dead asleep. Alex looked at Miina, “She is the kindest, sweetest, most good hearted person I have ever known. It kills me to see her like this.”

“She's lucky to have you and Cat to look after her. I think a good therapist could help her a lot once you get back to the states. In the meantime how do you feel about using some African herbs to treat her?”

“Herbs?”

“Yes, plants are my thing. We could try some Cape Aloe, Boswellia carterii which is frankincense, and we could give her Rooibos tea to drink. All of them have been used for thousands of years to treat stomach ailments. If they don't help, they won't hurt.”

Cat spoke up, “I'd like to try. Do you think I could add them to a smoothie?”

The conversation continued for sometime on the healing properties of the plants and how much to use. Kara heard none of it. Cat and Alex had to wake her up for dinner. Once the light diminished they half carried her to bed. There'd be no hunting for poachers tonight.

The next morning a very groggy Kara managed to wake up for breakfast. 

Miina had two more days of safari to dispense to her unusual clients. She supposed she didn't care what they did as long as everyone was happy with their experience. “Ladies we have two more days left. Is there something specific you'd like to see or experience?”

Alex piped up, “I'd like to see more of your research stations.”

“That should be easy. I have them strategically located along the most used tour routes.”

Cat surprised the group when she said, “I'd like to just drive around and see a lot of the park. I'm not as interested in the animals as I am the vastness and the landscape. When I return to Uppington, I'm going to write a story about my experience here, and I'd like to get a feel for the place. It's hard to describe a place you really haven't fully seen.”

Kara giggled, “So it's more than just a giant litterbox, Cat?”

“Is that a Cat joke?” She eyed Kara sternly. “I admit it's not my first choice of vacation spots, but it's an important part of our planet. People need to know what's going on here. Not just the negative, but also the positive, like our soon to be doctor here doing research on plants recovering from damage. Kara, I can use some of your photos, so take plenty. Take some aerial shots too. Fly around a bit.”

As the morning progressed, Alex began to feel light hearted. Miina was great. It was so refreshing to talk science with someone who could keep up and was interested. It was refreshing for Miina as well because she didn't have to dumb everything down when she gave an explanation. Kara was enjoying flying around. She was taking a lot of pictures just as Cat had asked. 

Just before lunch Kara swooped down into the road ahead of the SUV. She motioned for Miina to stop. Miina put her window down, and Kara came up alongside. “I see vultures circling over there.” She pointed, but no one could see any vultures. “It's quite a ways off.”

“Probably the work of poachers. They often leave the majority of the animals bodies they kill. They take the parts that sell for the most money and leave the rest behind to rot. You should be watchful. Most likely they are long gone, but some set up camps in the area they are working.”

“I’ll be careful. I can scan the area to make sure no one is around.”

Kara took off, red cape flowing. Cat spoke, concerned, “Alex, I don't like it. I love seeing her come to life and take some initiative, but her health is poor. We just don't know what dangers are out there. If someone shoots at her with a high caliber hunting rifle, what if she isn't bulletproof.”

“I'm right there with you Cat. I think I'd rather she die this way though, doing something positive than the way she was headed. Emotionally, this is the best I've seen her in a long time.”

Kara could see the rotting carcasses from a distance. She could smell them too. Circling around to the upwind side, she found some relief. Three elephants lay rotting in the sun. Their tusks and feet had been sawn off. The rest had been left. Vultures were making the best of it and had already exposed some ribs. She snapped some pictures. 

When Kara returned they stopped for lunch. She refused to show her pictures until after they were done eating. Her sunny mood had been dampened by the senseless killings and waste.

“People do eat elephant. One elephant could feed a lot of people. You can see then that poaching isn't about hungry people trying to feed their families. It's nothing but greed. Someone trying to make quick money on the black market,” Miina explained.

“Could I stop it?” Kara asked.

“You could for a time. As soon as you left they would start back up. Also they’d be gunning for you. Some of these poachers have access to some heavy fire power.”

“If there was no market for the animal parts, there would be no poaching.” Cat observed.

Miina agreed, “That's it, exactly. That's why educational campaigns and the cooperation of governments worldwide are needed to close the black market for good.”

“Maybe, I'll write a series of articles,” Cat mused. “Use all my media outlets. Write a book.” Cat scrolled through the pictures as she spoke. “These are very good Kara. Maybe a career in photography is in your future.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The safari continues.

All was quiet after lunch. Kara had landed on the roof of the SUV and was getting her daily sun and some rest. Miina was pointing out plants of various kinds to Alex. “These taller trees are Camel Thorns. Ms. Grant there’s a Meerkat colony coming up. Would you like me to stop?” 

Suddenly there was wild drumming on the roof, and Kara let out an excited cheer. “MEERKATS!” 

Cat spoke up from the back seat. “Yes, I believe we’ll be stopping to see the Meerquats.”

“They’re Kats, Cat.” Kara called down from the roof. 

“Well, at least they have an acceptable name.”

Kara chattered excitedly, “Ooooo look how cute they are. They are so tiny. They look bigger on TV.”

“I think she's seen every episode of Meerkat manor, twice,” Alex informed.

The shutter on Kara's camera was busy clicking away as she took pictures.

“I have a research station here.” Miina hopped out of the driver's seat to go examine the plants. Alex followed eager to get in on the research or eager to stay close to the researcher Cat wasn't sure.

Miina popped her head back in the SUV and told Cat, “When we are done here we can circle back to camp past a waterhole. It should be the right time of day to see some animals. I have a couple of spotting scopes we can set up on tripods. I've found keeping a distance makes for better viewing.” She smiled and jogged off into the scrub with Alex following.

Alex was surprised by the plants at this station. “Isn't that a prickly pear?” She asked Miina. 

“Yes, it is. Good eye. That's mesquite over there. This is my invasive species research station. I'm tracking how fast these plants are spreading.” Miina replied.

“Invasive species? In the Kalahari?” Alex was surprised. 

“Yes, the whole world has invasive species. Some are fairly harmless. Some cause serious disruption to native ecosystems. The mesquite tree was brought to South Africa well over 100 years ago by ranchers. It pushes native species out. There have been some initiatives to eradicate it, but it's wide spread and a tough plant to beat.”

“Your research here is so interesting. I had no idea there was so much going on with the plants here. It's like they are fighting a battle for survival. If they aren't being trampled, or deprived of water, some other plant is trying to push them out.” Alex was genuinely impressed.

Meanwhile back at the SUV, Kara took her time with the meerkats, but finally she'd had enough and the trip resumed.

The waterhole was very busy when they arrived. Miina set up 3 spotting scopes, since Kara didn't need one. 

A group of elephants was enjoying the water. They had a baby. “The little one is about 4 months old. He gets bigger everytime I see him.” Miina said.

The elephants were all standing in the water using their trunks to drink and spray water over their backs. The baby was almost up to his eyeballs in the water, and his little trunk looked disconnected from his body as it stuck up from the water ahead of him.

“Would poachers kill a baby like that one?” Cat asked.

“Probably not, but if they wanted ivory from the adults, he would be left orphaned. He's too young to make it on his own. Without intervention he would die. Hyenas are very opportunistic. It wouldn't take long for them to find him.”

“They look so majestic. It's shocking anyone would want to destroy them.”

“Ivory can sell for $1500 a pound on the black market. A small tusk can weigh 55 pounds. So that's a minimum value of $82,000 per tusk, and they have two. That's why it's so important to educate people. If the ivory market dries up, if no one wants to buy it then it becomes worthless, and the elephants are left in peace.”

“Educating the wealthy of the world. Challenge accepted. We find out who buys it, and then determine how to get the message across.”

Kara heard Cat and chimed in, “I can be your muscle Cat. I have experience. I collected for a loan shark for a while. I can get a message across.”

Cat's eyes got big in surprise for the briefest of moments. “I don't think violence will be necessary Kara, but I will keep it in mind.”

There was plenty of daylight left, so they took their time at the waterhole watching animals come and go. Kara thought it was just like the Nat Geo channel. Cat made a remark about it being just like Marlin Perkins Wild Kingdom. The other three women looked at her. Cat didn't seem to notice their reaction to her remark. It dated her. Cat seemed timeless and so full of life. It was easy to forget she was almost twice their age.

It was their last night at the camp. They ate, and Cat and Kara went to bed early. Miina and Alex stayed up late into the night talking.

In their bedroom, Cat and Kara were sitting up in bed reviewing Kara's photos from the trip. “Kara could I use some of these for the articles I'm going to write?”

“Would you? Do you think some of them are that good?”

“I do. You have always been talented and hardworking, but I had no idea you were good with a camera. I want us to work together on this project. We’ve always worked well together. Don't you think?”

Kara was about to say, “Well, if you call me running for layouts and lattes working together, sure.” But she didn't make the remark. Instead she got quiet. “Well, I do understand what you need when you are working on a project. I'm good support, but I don't know what I could do besides get you lunch and a latte or bourbon.”

“You know you are quite good at editing, very thorough and super fast. It's hard for me to remember that English is a second language for you.”

Kara smiled. It was a genuine smile. Cat's compliment meant a lot to her. She had been good at editing. No, she was good at editing. Well, she was a good proofreader. She wasn't sure how much editing Cat's writing required. Cat was an excellent writer.

“I like helping.”

Kara said it quietly. Cat’s heart jumped. She leaned over and kissed Kara's cheek warmly. “Good then, it's settled. We are a team once again. We already have our mission. We should have a name. SuperCatCo!”

Kara giggled, but she felt a warmth in her heart that had been missing for a long time. She didn't consciously register it, but her sunny smile was there on her face as evidence. She and Cat talked as long as Alex and Miina. They discussed article length, timing, audience. Kara took the assignment of finding out who was buying the expensive poached goods. With her vision, hearing, and mobility, she could find out who the final customers where, simply by following the contraband items. Some markets for poached items were already known, and Cat was going to start there.

Kara finally fell asleep in Cat's arms, content and happy and full of purpose. Tears slid down Cat's cheeks. She recalled the Kara of years ago, fresh from college, excited to be working for Cat Grant, Queen of All Media. Kara had been happiest when she was helping Cat. Well, she'd been happy helping people as Supergirl too. Maybe it was her love for Cat, but she'd been happiest at Catco. 

Cat wished she could take it all back, reverse time, and have a do over. There was no help for it. What was done, was done. She wished she had realized how fragile Kara was. It all seemed so clear to her now, but back then she'd been full of herself, full of her pride in Catco. Kara had not come first, or even second. Third? No, not even third. Seducing the beautiful young Kryptonian had been fun and exciting. For Kara it had been far more than that. Cat's tears fell for a long time. Tomorrow was another day, another chance to get it right. 

Cat looked at the woman in her arms. What a beautiful blonde flower she was with a heart of gold and so fragile. Cat hoped she could be everything Kara needed her to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The safari fun is over and everyone is busy working.

When morning came, no one was up early. Everyone had been up late, and they were also sad that it was the last day. Tonight they'd be sleeping back in Upington. After breakfast, Miina helped them load their bags into the SUV. I'll take the long way back. We may see some wildebeests.

They had not yet gone down this road, and Miina stopped periodically to go check on one of her stations. It was good timing to stretch their legs and have a look around. Kara was still in good spirits and having a great morning taking pictures.

Alex winked at Cat and then looked at Kara. “I see someone is in a great mood after going to bed early last night.” Alex grinned and raised her eyebrows.

Cat let out a bark of laughter. She patted Alex on the shoulder. “I wish it was that easy. I do. Actually, we stayed up very late talking about the articles on poaching I'm going to write. Kara has taken some excellent photos that she's agreed to let me use. We’re going to work on the project together. We are a good team, she and I.”

Alex smiled, “Cat that's the best thing for her. She loves working with you.”

“Yes, well, I'll be keeping her very busy, and making good use of her editing skills, and now that I know, her photography skills. I even gave us a name, SuperCat.”

“Putting my sister first?”

“Yes, it's long overdue. A huge mistake on my part actually. I regret it deeply.”

Alex wrapped an arm around Cat's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. “You’re doing great with her. I have regrets too, but ultimately it's on Kara. Don't forget that. We all have choices. I'm so relieved she’s finally accepting help. I love her.”

“I do too.”

Miina cleared her throat. “Ladies, I'm finished here, if you're ready we can continue on.”

They climbed back inside the SUV, and continued on their way out of the Kalahari. 

When they returned to Cat's rented house, Miina said goodbye and promised to return the next day with some of the local African herbal remedies she'd mentioned during the trip. All three women were tired. They showered and went to bed. 

Cat immediately restarted Kara's daily, full sun routine the next day. Kara was very unhappy until Cat encouraged her to select her best safari photos, so they'd have a collection to choose from for the upcoming articles. She also asked Kara to research poaching and create a report for her with facts, figures, and good sources for her to examine. Basically Kara was going to be a clearinghouse for information, so Cat could focus on the best, most informative information and skip all the noise.

Kara brightened up when Cat handed her a laptop. It was odd looking, and Kara realized it was a Dell Latitude Rugged Extreme. She looked at Cat sheepishly.

“I don't expect it to last, but I thought it was worth a shot.” Cat winked and grinned then went back into the house.

Kara was busy all day. She curated the collection of safari pictures then dug into her research assignment. When Miina came by, she and Cat invited her to stay for lunch, while they discussed the best ways to use the herbal remedies. Alex asked some technical, scientific questions and later saw Miina to her car.

“I have to fly back home. Work. I'll be back in a month. I'd like to see you when I come back if that's ok.” Alex told her.

Miina smiled, “I'd like that.” She had enjoyed Alex’s company, a lot.

“I'll call when I get in.”

Miina waved as she drove away. Alex waves back and smiled. She phoned Hank. “It's all set. I'll see you soon.”

Alex insisted on running her tests on Kara again before she left. She didn't run the full set, but she wanted to see if anything had changed, since Kara's exertion. That night she informed them that nothing had changed Kara was still shedding kryptonite, and her vitals were good. “It's insist you keep up your sun routine. It's the best thing you can do to combat the effects of the kryptonite.”

“Alex, I will make sure she does. The month will fly by now that we have a project to work on together.”

The next morning Kara hugged Alex goodbye. “Little sister, you look great. I'm going to call mom and tell her. Don't look at me like that. She worries. It will be good for her to hear it.”

“I should call her.”

“Give her your address, maybe she will mail you a pie.” Alex smiled. Kara giggled.

“Her pies are the best.”

Alex squeezed Kara hard. “I love you. See you in a month.”

Cat waved from the door, and when Kara turned to come inside, Cat escorted her to the back and her sun bathing. “There's no rest for the wicked Kara, though in your case no good deed goes unpunished is a better fit.”

The herbal remedies weren't too bad and honey helped a lot in the tea. Miina came by once a week for lunch. Kara and Cat continued their project. Everyone was busy, especially Alex.

Alex and Hank spent a lot of time working behind closed doors in an off limits, very secret part of the DEO. Most agents didn't know it existed, and neither did Supergirl. In fact, it was so secret that the entrance was concealed. Security to enter was high, voice recognition, retinal scan, fingerprint, passwords. No one was allowed to enter alone. It took two keys to open the lock.

Hank was glad to hear that Kara had improved some in spirit if not so much in health. “You know, I would welcome her back, anytime.”

“I know you would Hank. It would be great to have her back. We could do so much more with her help. It would be good for morale too. Everyone's.”

The month went by quickly, soon Alex was on her way back to South Africa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in that strange case? Is Kara really recovering physically?

Cat had a car meet Alex at the airport. Alex was worn out when she arrived at the house in Upington. It was hot, and the sun was still out, but it was getting late. Kara met her at the door and wrapped her up in a big hug. “I missed you. Wait, what is that smell?” Kara took a step back wearing a very serious look. “Did you bring me Crullers?”

Alex laughed and held out a bag, “Yes, I did.”

Kara squealed and grabbed the bag, “Mmmmmmmmm.” She danced excitedly back into the house her robe flapping as she went. 

Cat shook her head. “Hello Alex, welcome. You must’ve brought food.”

“Crullers.”

“Ah”

They both grinned at Kara who now had a Cruller in each hand and a mouth stuffed full.

Alex watched Kara. Now this was the sister she remembered. Overjoyed to have her favorite food. Happily cramming it down like she'd hadn't eaten in days.

She looked at Cat and then back at Kara, “That's remarkable.”

“It is. I wish I could say it was all me. Miina has been stopping by once a week for lunch, and we've been dosing Kara with herbs. We've also been working hard, writing, laying out the articles, researching. Kara has even flown a few missions, mainly for photos. Though she did round up another gang of poachers who had been making the local news. I'm very proud of her.”

“There were seven, Alex. Cat and Miina helped me team up with law enforcement, and they were all arrested. Then one of them made a deal and told who their buyer was. We raided a warehouse. It was so sad, so many dead animals, but ten men were arrested.”

Alex pulled Kara into a big hug, sideways since Kara was sitting and Alex was standing. “You are a force to be reckoned with.” She kissed the top of her head. “So when did all this happen?”

“Earlier this week.”

“Did anyone shoot at you?”

“One of the poachers shot me with a rifle. I knew you'd ask. The officers told me it was a .338 Win Mag, whatever that is.” 

Alex stepped back looking very serious. She looked Kara over. “Did it hurt you?”

Kara looked uncomfortable. “It didn't break my skin.”

Alex looked at Cat questioning her.

“She had a bruise when she came back. It was gone by morning.”

“Did either of you think to take a picture?”

. Cat cleared her throat. “Actually, there is a video that would show it.” Kara suddenly choked on her Cruller.

“A video?”

Kara coughed so much she could have coughed up an entire cruller. She squeezed out, “Cat, no.”

Cat rolled her eyes at Kara, “It's not like either of us have anything to be ashamed of. I can stop it on a suitably PG frame.”

Alex had saucer eyes now, ”Oh,” she said. “Well, uh.”

“Oh good heavens,” Cat exclaimed! “We’re all adults here.”

Both sisters were giggling when Cat came back with the camera. “Here. Right there on her breast.”

Alex grinned wickedly, “Looks like a big hickey Sis.”

Kara shoved Alex shoulder and rolled her eyes.

“How long after the impact was this video taken?” 

“About 45 minutes.”

“Didn't waste any time did you,” Alex teased Cat.

“The triumphant hero deserved to be well received,” was Cat's unapologetic reply.

Alex winked at her, "I’m very tired. How about we run all the tests tomorrow. Is it ok if I invite Miina over?”

“Sure, she’ll be back from this week's safari tomorrow night.”

Alex had more bags than usual. One was metal and powered Kara noticed as she helped Alex carry the bags to her room. “This is a very strange suitcase.” Kara tapped it.

“It's for Miina.” 

“Engagement rings come in smaller packages Alex.”

“Oh please, I haven't even kissed her.”

“You've been texting her. I know. She mentioned it. You can't hide it. You've got a girlfriend,” Kara crossed her arms looking smug.

Alex looked puzzled, “I don't think so. Do I?” She pointed her finger at Kara, “Spill it. Tell me what you know?”

Kara laughed,“You wish.”

Alex took a step forward, “Has she been talking about me?”

“She has.” Kara grinned, teasing.

“And?”

“Alex is so pretty, so intelligent. Does she have a girlfriend back in the states? What does she like to do when she isn't working?”

“Oh, so she's been pumping you for info. What did you tell her about the at last one?”

“That you do more work.”

“That's . . . probably true. I have no life.”

“Life will be coming over tomorrow night. Make sure she feels welcome. You can talk science.” Kara headed to bed teasing Alex on the way. “Alex knows so much about biology on the cellular level. I've never met anyone who could speak so much off the top of their head on the similarities between eukaryotic cells and prokaryotes.”

The next morning Alex was up early probing Kara and taking samples. Quizzing her about her diet, the herbs, her energy levels, sex drive, anything she could remotely think of that might indicate Kara had recovered enough to be out of danger. 

Cat was back to feeding Kara a high fiber diet. Kara hated it; however, Cat was allowing her ice cream if she was good and ate everything. “There's a kind called Rich ‘n Creamy. It's so good. You are going to love it. Oh, and they have ice cream cones called Cornettos. I'm going to have to make regular trips back here to get them. They’re so good.”

Alex wrote on her notes, “normal apatite.”

“How was your energy level after the heroics this week?”

“I will remind you there is a video.”

“Ok, sex drive?”

“Again, the video. It's hours long.” Kara winked.

Alex blushed. “Does she do that often?”

“No, first time. She was recording me coming home after a successful mission, and we got carried away in front of the camera. It's . . . well at first I was shy about watching it, but Cat's so hot. Watching her reactions as I loved her was . . . hehe . . . there is nothing wrong with my sex drive.”

Alex shook her head to clear it. “She is hot. Cat. I'm actually very impressed that you ever ended up in her bed let alone this relationship the two of you have that seems to keep rekindling. She just can't stay away.”

“Well, I do have superpowers Alex. It's not like she could get it somewhere else.”

“Oh dear God, you've developed arrogance.” Alex wrote it in her notes. “displays arrogance.”

“You should watch the video.”

“Noooo No”

“It's not arrogance Alex. It's video documented fact. You should change that to ‘displays confidence’. The way she arches her back. I could watch that every day. Actually,” Kara lowered her voice. “I'm going to try to talk her into recording again with better camera angles. She’s so sexy.”

“Enough, stop. I didn't need to know that.”

Kara giggled.

Alex sat up straighter. “Were you just teasing me? Making me uncomfortable on purpose?”

Kara broke down in giggles. “The look on your face was priceless,” she gasped out.

Alex made more notes. Her little sister had changed a lot. She was courser, edgier, more mature but the kind of mature that comes from having horrible things happen to you. Kara had lost her innocence about people and life. She had been beaten down to nothing, and the rebuilding seemed to be going well.

“I called Eliza.”

Alex stopped writing and raised her head. 

“She said when I get back home to come visit, and she will make me a pie.”

“I talked to her too. I'm guessing before you did. I told her you were back with Cat, and doing well.”

“Did you tell her about Miina?”

“No, you know I don't discuss girls with mom, besides there’s nothing to tell.”

“I told her about Miina.”

“Kara, no.”

“Yep, I told her to expect us all for thanksgiving, and that she was going to love your new botanist, soon to be a doctor, girlfriend.”

“Christ”

“She wants Winn to come. She likes him.”

“You just don't pull any punches anymore do you?”

“Nope”

Alex shooed Kara outside and began hours of running tests and looking at microscope slides. Cat made sure she ate. Kara was working a new project Cat wanted to try. Serializing Kara’s adventures in a first person retelling of events. You could reach an audience different ways, and Cat wanted to tackle as many ways as they could.”

The first of Cat's articles had already been published. It was a different article than Catco usually carried, so Cat made it an extra issue, Catco, Saving the Planet, Special Edition. The cover was a picture of Cat dressed as Uncle Sam with the caption, “We want you!” 

Cat had written the article on poaching in Africa along with Kara's help. It was amazing. When Kara mentioned it to her, Cat replied, “Of course it's amazing, I wrote it.”

The article was a throw back to Cat's gossip column days. She named names and pointed fingers. Some names were surprisingly prominent, and it was all provable that they had purchased or accepted as gifts poached goods. Some had been forced to resign their positions, others issued public apologies and made large donations to anti-poaching efforts. Cat had helped set up a fund to finance more armed patrols in the Kalahari, which included the ability to call in not just Supergirl but other heroes as well who were sympathetic to the cause. Alex had wanted them to buy an old Warthog A10 and just lay down a wall of lead when they found poachers, but the idea was shot down, even after she volunteered to fly it for free.

Cat's article warned of future articles to come that would expose the black market and more prominent individuals who were purchasing illegal poached items.

Kara wrote an article on what each person could do to stop poaching. It was a message of hope and of working together. The were several action shots of Supergirl defending animals, and a story on the African elephant she had flown to India for treatment. The articles really pulled at your heartstrings, and they improved Supergirl's public opinion rating. She was on her way back to being everyone's sweetheart.

The whole special edition was full of articles write by various writers at Catco. Each one focusing on something that needed fixed and how everyone could help save the planet. It was one of Catco best selling magazines ever, and Cat even signed a pile of them to auction off for charity. All the proceeds went to fund the anti-poaching fund.

After a long day of work, dinner had arrived. Miina was there, and Alex found her more attractive than she had remembered. During dinner they got lost in scientific talk. Cat and Kara exchanged winks and made sure to keep their wine glasses full. After dinner, Alex gave Kara and Cat the results of her tests.

“Kara, I don't think you are much improved from when I was here last. However, we have established that you are bulletproof . I would not recommend you push your luck and tangle with military grade weapons like tanks or surface to air missiles. I do believe you are making slow progress. The kryptonite continues to leave your body at a fairly steady rate. I'm still recommending you get as much sunlight as possible, so no going back to Catco and working in an office. It also wouldn't hurt for you to sleep under sunlamps. The most important takeaway here is that you can't afford to blow out your powers for any reason. If you do, the kryptonite will kill you. You have to take it easy.”

Later on Kara wanted ice cream, but they were out. Miina offered to take her to the store and soon they were out the door on a mission. After they were gone, Alex confessed to Cat that she had lied to Kara. “Cat, she is actually much improved. A lot of kryptonite is leaving her body. The cells around it are dying and then out it comes. I think part of it is that the sun here has strengthen her body, so you have bulletproof cells next to poisoned ones. It's easier for the crystals to become dislodged. If she keeps shedding kryptonite at this pace, she might be back to normal this year. Full strength, I can hardly believe it.”

“Alex this is good news why keep it from her?”

“We need to sit on her. Keep her down. Let her heal. I'm serious Cat, if she blows out her powers right now, I won't be able to save her. She needs to think she is still sickly and weak.” 

“Understood. Should we extend our stay here?”

“Another month here is a good idea. She seems so much like her old self, happy. Though her sense of humor has gone off color.”

“You noticed that too? I think it's an improvement. She's different, more aggressive, yet still sensitive, still caring.”

“When you do get her back home, I think you should get her a good therapist.”

“Agreed”

Soon Miina and Kara were back. Alex discovered that Kara was right there was something special about South African ice cream. “God, it's so good.”

“Told ya.”

Cat pulled Kara aside after a while, “We should be getting to bed. She glanced at Miina and Alex.”

“Yes, yes we should. Alex, Miina, we are heading to bed. Cat's making a big breakfast tomorrow for anyone that's here in the morning.” She winked at Miina.

Being left alone with Alex was uncomfortable for Miina. For once the conversation between them stalled. Alex broke the awkward silence. “I brought you something. Two somethings actually. This way.” Alex led Miina into her bedroom, which did nothing to help the younger woman's nerves.

Alex pulled a stack of papers out, along with a pen. She handed them to Miina, “As you might have guessed, I work for a secret government agency. I can't disclose more than that until you sign the non-disclosure agreement I just handed you.” Miina looked at the papers. “Basically it says if you tell anyone what I'm about to disclose to you that you can be charged with treason and can be punished with prison upto and including execution.” 

“Alex, I don't know what to say. Seems dire.”

Alex laughed. “It only gets dire if you have a big mouth. If you can keep a secret then sign the papers, you won't be sorry. I promise.”

Miina only thought she had been uncomfortable before. This was over the top. 

Alex came to her rescue by closing the space between them and putting her hands on Miina's upper arms. She looked into her eyes and said, “You'll always wonder what I was going to show you if you don't sign. I will tell you one more thing. They are in this suitcase.” She let go and tapped a fingernail on the metal case. “Titanium with a layer of kevlar inside. Electronically sealed and wired with explosives to blow if tampered with. It's also climate controlled inside.”

Miina signed the papers. She signed for a lot of reasons. Her growing feelings for Alex clouded her judgement. This was Supergirl's sister. She would wonder what she had missed. Last she didn't want to look like a pussy.

Alex let out a very happy, “Yes!” She grabbed Miina in her excitement and kissed her cheek. “Prepare to be blown away.” Alex unlocked the case. It took a minute to enter in all the codes and do the biometrics. “It's best seen in the dark.” Alex turned out the lights. “Let's give our eyes a minute to adjust.”

Miina reached a hand up to her cheek in the dark. The spot Alex had kissed still tingled. She wondered if she'd get another. It was hard not to get her hopes up. 

Finally, Alex opened the lid of the case. Miina decided Alex had put in all the right codes when it didn't explode as she had half expected. It was very dark, and she could barely see Alex or the case laying on the bed. Faintly there was a little light inside the case. It slowly increased. A white glow on the right side. On the left side a dark purple glow became noticeable. Something seemed to be moving in the case. Alex reached out and took her hand, “Come close.” They both knelt beside the bed. Alex put an arm securely around Miina shoulders. 

They watched as leaves unfurled, veins glowing white. The main stem stretched up and displayed swirling white lines that circled in ornate patterns around leaf stems. Miina mouth hung open in amazement. In the other half of the case, the dark purple glow had begun to change into a red glow. It appeared to be a mushroom. Circles on the mushroom cap dazzled with a kaleidoscope of ever changing color. 

Alex blew gently on the taller plant. It shuttered and shook, patterns of angry red eyes appeared making it seem like it was a pack of animals with glowing eyes. After a minute the eyes faded away, and the white glow shimmered on the leaves and stem.

Alex eased up her grip on Miina. She leaned in and gave her a peck high on the cheek. “I'm turning on the lights. Watch your eyes.”

The brightness of the light made Miina blink her eyes and squint. She stood up over the suitcase. The plants had lost their glow and resembled ordinary earth plants except that the tall plant was blue, and the mushroom had a sickly green tint that reminded Miina of puss.

Alex broke the silence, “Intrigued?”

“In love.” Miina stared at the plants in the case. Her eyes got big suddenly, and she rushed Alex. “You said you brought these for me.”

“I did.”

“Then I can keep them?” She asked hopefully.

“There is a condition you have to meet to be able to keep them. Meet the condition, and I will leave them in your capable hands. Though you might find long term care difficult, the case is loaded with 2 months worth of supplies for them. It's programed to automatically dispense what they need.”

Miina eyed Alex, “What's the catch?”

Alex pulled another stack of papers out of her luggage. “You are being offered employment by the government of the United States of America, specifically, the secret organization I work for, the DEO, the Department of Extra-normal Operations. We need a botanist.”

“Extra-normal?”

“Aliens”

Miina looked back at the plants. “Holy shit!”

“I thought they were some sort of gene splicing glowing jellyfish plants. Aliens!”

Miina vibrated with excitement. “Alien plants.”

Alex was very pleased that Miina was pleased. She stood holding the employment packet smiling like the Cheshire cat.

“We call them invading species. Similar to invasive species only it's not from earth. It's a real challenge to find them, keep them from spreading, and then, of course, we need someone to study them.”

She pushed the stack of papers toward Miina. “You won't be able to publish any scientific journal articles about them unfortunately, and you'll never be able to tell anyone what you really do, but you'll be saving the earth from being overrun by alien plants, and that will make you a hero.”

Alex closed the case and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled Miina down beside her. “Look I know this is a lot to take in. When I was first approached by the DEO, I was in jail pending arraignment. They offered to make my charges go away if I signed on. They said they needed a Bio-engineer to help fight Aliens. It was the best thing, I ever did for myself and for Kara and the planet.” 

Alex paused.

“Why don't you think it over and let me know when you make a decision. 

“Oh, I've already made my decision. I'm sorry I'm so quiet. This IS a lot to take in. How many more plants are there?”

“That we have found and managed to bring back and propagate? You would be amazed. There is a whole team taking care of them, but a lot of it is automatic like the case. Some of the plants are dangerous. It's not always going to be an easy job. There will be field work and paperwork and the lab where we keep them all.”

“So what happened to the botanist before me?”

“He got careless with a plant we found. He died trying to extract it. I can't emphasize enough that some of these plants are dangerous, and you can't take chances with them. I work a lot in the lab. Mainly, I work with actual aliens, but things get slow so I help out at times.”

Miina seemed so tense. Alex tentatively put her hand on her back and started to gently rub. Soon it turned into two hands, and then Alex lips found their way onto Miina exposed neck. “God, that feels good.”

Miina suddenly turned on Alex. Catching her off guard, it was easy to pin her to the bed on her back. Very sternly Miina said, “So you think you can invite me here, wow me with some glowing alien plants, offer me the job offer of a lifetime, and then take me into your bed and have your way with me?”

Alex didn't know what to say. She hadn't intended to give the impression she was taking advantage. She tried to speak. Miina’s hand covered her mouth, and in her ear she whispered, “If that was what you thought then, you'd have been right. I'm so hot for you right now, I think I might die.”

Alex laughed, so did Miina. Alex hopped out of bed, cleared the mattress of papers and cases and turned out the light. 

She crawled back onto the bed and lay over top of Miina’s athletic body. Their lips met as Miina’s arms encircled Alex’s back. Miina’s kisses became desperate and passionate. Finally she begged, “Please don't make me wait anymore.”

Alex rose on her knees. She pulled the younger woman's shirt off over her head, and then helped unfasten her pants, soon they were off, flung across the room with her boy shorts. She was surprisingly soft for someone who worked in a desert. Alex kissed her deeply, tongue filling her mouth. Miina whined, “Please.”

Fingers found their way down to a very slippery slit, and then slowly one worked it's way inside. She was hot. “My God, you feel good.” Alex kissed her even deeper. Her finger rapidly flew in and out making Miina gasp. In very little time she had climaxed, and Alex pulled her in close holding her. Wet fingers leaving a trail across her bare back.

Miina tried to speak, but Alex stopped her with just a finger on her lips. It was replaced by Alex’s soft, warm, needy lips. They made love long into the night, and fell asleep, Miina half on top of Alex with her head on her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise that makes everyone happy.

Kara and Cat stood at the front door peering out into the early morning light. Miina’s motorcycle was still standing in the on street parking. The Kawasaki GPZ1100 was originally red faded now to orange by years in the South African sun. Kara was overly excited and hopped up and down grinning. Cat casually mentioned, “I'll make a big breakfast. Would you set out four place settings?” She ran a hand lovingly down Kara's back. 

“You didn't happen to hear what was in that special metal case Alex brought?” Cat asked.

Kara shut the door and turned to Cat, “Nope, I didn't want to hear anything, ahem, so I purposefully did not listen.”

“How do you do that? If you don't mind me asking?”

“Oh, I find something else to listen too that I can focus on. Falling asleep helps too.”

“So what was there to listen to at night? I thought it was unusually quiet.”

Kara pulled Cat into her arms as softly said into her ear, “Every night, I focus on your heart beat and your breathing. I block out everything else.” Then she lightly placed a kiss on Cat's neck under her ear. “After we broke up, for a while, sometimes I would fly to your balcony at night and listen and cry.” The last word caught in Kara's throat and tears ran down her cheeks at the memory. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that,” she said as she brushed Cat's lips with hers. Every moment with Cat was precious. This second chance to love her was everything.  
Kara's fingers crept up to the older woman's jaw as she continued to plant soft kisses on her mouth. Finally she got lost in her feelings and scooped her into her arms so that Cat’s legs were around her waist. 

Alex came out of her bedroom sleepy and headed for the bathroom. She glanced at the pair, oblivious to her, floating in the entryway lost in the moment and each other. When she returned to the bedroom, they were making their way through their own bedroom door. Alex figured breakfast wouldn't be up any time soon, and happily headed back to bed and her new girlfriend.

Kara eased Cat onto the bed and settled down on top of her. Kara had a sad look on her face, the pain of her separation from Cat boiled to the surface. “Please don't send me away again,” she pleaded. 

Now it was Cat's turn to cry. Mistakes, she'd made plenty, but this mistake had nearly killed Kara. What sort of person did that make her she wondered, selfish, narcissistic, self-centered, evil, prideful for sure. How she could have ever hurt this precious angel from another world she didn't know. It had been extremely painful for her too and in the end she’d said, “Fuck it.” to her pride and gone to find Kara to beg for forgiveness, not a day too soon either. 

“I won’t,” Cat whispered. She wrapped her arms around super strong shoulders and squeezed, tears still streaming down her cheeks and now onto Kara as their cheeks pressed together. “I won’t.” 

Kara collapsed on top of her sobbing. They both cried together soaking the pillow and finally making love in a very slow and tender way that was very different from the superpowered hot sex of previous occasions. Finally ending up on their sides facing each other. Kara with her arms around Cat, and Cat lightly tracing over Kara's face with her fingers. “I've been meaning to ask you something,” Cat said quietly, breaking the silence. “I've given it a lot of thought before and now.” She kissed soft pouting Kryptonian lips. “Will you marry me? I know I've made mistakes that hurt you, and been a huge ass, but I'm very much in love with you and have been and I've grown. I hope you can see that.” 

Kara was silent. Of all the things Cat could have asked that was the last one Kara would have guessed. The silence made Cat feel insecure. “Well, take your time and think it over.” She assumed the silence was a no. She deserved it. She knew she did. Sadly she ran a finger slowly down Kara's nose. Lips came up and caught her finger kissing it and then letting it go. A sunny smile greeted her eyes, and Cat hoped. 

“I can think of a hundred things to say, but I think I will just say say, ‘yes, I would love to marry you,’ before you start thinking clearly and change your mind because certainly every insanely wealthy media mogul would want to marry a heavily damaged washed up superhero,” Kara said sarcastically.

“Do Not Talk About My Wife Like That.” Cat responded in a very Cat like way.

Kara laughed. Days gone by she'd have quakes in her boots. Now it seemed comical to her but in a good way. “Or what?” she challenged.

Cat was taken aback for a second. This was new. “Or maybe I'll spank you,” she responded in her sassiest tone.

Kara laughed. “Ha, a few month ago that might have gotten interesting, now though you'd break your hand, I'm certain of it. Alex may think I'm not recovering fast, but I can feel my strength returning.”

“YOU are under restriction. Doctor orders. No heroics.”

“Or what? a spanking?” Kara laughed again.

“No, you'll die, and then I will or at least a piece of me will. I have never been so scared or worried as I was those first few weeks after I brought you back home. Living without you is no kind of living. I was miserable the year we were apart. Nothing pleased me, nothing made me happy, nothing seemed interesting or worth bothering with, everyday seemed dark. Now that I have you back the world is sunny and bright again. You are my sunshine. The light in my life, and if I have to sit on you or dart you with elephant tranquilizers to keep you down until you are well, I will.”

A smile crept onto Kara face, the ends of her mouth curling up into a happy smile. “It's really hard, but one more month here isn't so bad because I'll be spending it with you.” she said as she touched Cats elfish nose with her fingertip.

“Somewhere in all of this, I believe you said you'd marry me, Kara Zor El.”

“Why, yes. Yes, I did. Where is the sheaf of prenup paper for me to sign. I imagine your lawyers had to kill a tree to get it all printed.”

“Oh, no.” Cat said quietly. She slipped a hand behind Kara's head and stroked her hair. “No prenup. Babydoll, the only papers you need to sign are the ones that come with the marriage license. Everything I acquire from here on out is yours as much as mine. Now if you have a prenuptial agreement you want me to sign I will submit it to my lawyers for review and sign it once we agree on terms.”

Kara giggled, “I have nothing except your love apparently and Alex’s. I have no idea what I would put in a prenup, unless it's to get you to agree to let me have pizza anytime I want it and ice cream.”

Cat rolled her eyes, “Always thinking about your stomach. I hear Romans has decent take out pizza. If, and I do mean IF, you behave and rest, so you heal, I’ll order you a pizza everyday for the next month. We’ll try every pizza place in town.”

The delight shining in those blue Kryptonian eyes was too much for Cat. “Jesus, you look like a little kid sorting their bag of candy on halloween, and you're probably starving right now. I should start breakfast, but first things first. We need to finish this conversation.”

Slipping her hand inside her pillow case, Cat produced a little black box. “Now I know what your thinking, and you are wrong. I thought about your sensitive millenial heart, and I actually bought you manufactured diamonds. I'm just as horrified by the diamond industry as you millenials believe it or not. The setting is sterling silver mined in the United States and coated with Rhodium, whatever that is.” She popped the lid open. The ring inside shone and sparkled. There was no telling it from an expensive ring at a glance. “Now if you like, when we say our vows we can buy any rings you want, but for now I hope you'll wear this one.”

Kara thought her girlfriend had asked based on the feelings of the moment. Clearly, she'd been planning this for sometime. “It’s very pretty,” she said as she held out her hand for Cat to slip the ring on her finger. 

The Queen of All Media could not stop her hands from trembling as she slipped the incredible cheap but pretty ring on Kara's ring finger. She tried to distract herself by grumbling mentally about millennials and their values. When the ring was in place, Kara rescued her by grabbing up those trembling hands in her own and tenderly kissing them. She looked into soft brown eyes and said, “All I've ever wanted since the beginning was to be yours.”

Cat's slender hands cupped her cheeks and her lips kissed with feelings that had been bottled up but now we're loose. Breakfast ended up being lunch. Alex and Miina were both very impressed with the ring. It was more commitment from Cat than Alex thought she was capable of, and it gave her a confident feeling that Kara would have the stability she needed to recover fully.

Lunch conversation turned to how long Alex was staying.” I'm staying just a week. I have to get back. We’re short handed,” she said as she wrapped an arm around Miina and squeezed and winked. Earlier that morning they'd talked about putting Miina’s doctorate research into overdrive. Hank would be going to meet with her professor and school to see what sort of deal could be made to accelerate Miina’s degree while benefiting the school and botany program as well. It was bribery and wrong, but that's what secret government organizations do. They operate under the law or over it or around it or they just power through it. Alex was sure it would not take another full year of research to finish the degree, and she encouraged Miina to compile what she had and to start working on her final submissions for her Phd. If she was right, Hank’s generous offer wouldn't be refused. Miina’s school was not a rich school, and a flat out offer of a sizable donation would grease things up. Donating three Titan 80-300 Cubed electron microscopes along with the money to set up the appropriate low vibration environment was sure to be irresistible. The DEO had no use for them since they'd installed better microscopes, and the Titans were just collecting dust. Miina was worth it. 

Alex was thinking to herself, _“Who works their way through college giving safari tours, so they can do research on plants in a 120 degree desert? A person with heart who has drive and takes initiative. And most importantly someone who wants to protect this planet.”_

“We don't have any plans yet, Miina, but we will let you know when we do. Earth to Alex.” Kara waved her hand in front of Alex eyes. 

Alex came back into the moment. She pointed at Kara's ring, “That makes me happy to see.” She nodded approvingly to Cat.


End file.
